


Marry Me?

by Wiccan_fire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dog Dad Peter, Dog Dad Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Happy Ending, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, read and review, surprise engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan_fire/pseuds/Wiccan_fire
Summary: With the arrival of Valentine’s Day, Stiles is disappointed when he doesn’t get so much as a box of chocolate and a card from his werewolf boyfriend, but what he doesn’t know is that Peter has something much more special planned.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put together a Valentine's fic for Stiles and Peter, I hope you like it and please give constructive criticism if you do comment.

It was Valentine’s Day in Beacon Hills and love was in the air. That morning, Stiles had woken up in his and Peter’s apartment with a big smile on his face; placing a gentle kiss on his sleeping boyfriend’s temple before hopping out of the bed, Stiles quickly made his way to the bathroom, narrowly avoiding tripping over their sleeping beagle, Dewey.

After getting ready for the day, Stiles started on breakfast. Stiles had a satisfied grin on his face, he managed to whip up some extra fluffy chocolate chip pancakes, crispy bacon, perfectly cooked sausage patties, cheesy biscuits, and freshly squeezed orange juice all before Peter woke up.

Peter walked into the kitchen following the scent of the delicious breakfast that his loving boyfriend. He smiled seeing the younger male filling up Dewey’s food and water dish. “Happy Valentine’s Day Sweetheart.” The werewolf smiled kissing the top of Stiles’ head.

Stiles grinned as he turned around and wrapped his arms around the older male’s neck. “Happy Valentine’s Wolie.” He gave him a soft kiss on his lips. “Now, sit down and enjoy this wonderful breakfast I made for you.”

The couple sat and enjoyed breakfast as they discussed their plans for the Day. Stiles had a few classes and would be spending lunch with his dad.

“Well, I’m going to be helping Derek and Scott train the new Betas, that last until noon then I’m meeting with a friend who deals in supernatural artifacts.”

“Oh.” Stiles said, trying not to sound disappointed when Peter didn’t mention any plans for Valentine’s Day. “Well that should be fun.” He said as Dewey came out to join his masters for breakfast.

Later after lunch, Stiles was talking to Lydia while walking Dewey through the preserve.

“I mean I made him a really great breakfast, and sacrificed my streaming service budget to get him a really great watch, and I don’t even get so much as a box of chocolate and a card.” Stiles sighed with frustration.

“Seriously?” Lydia asked with a surprised look on her face.

“I mean he does something every year, what’s different about this year?” He asked, a seriousness coming to his voice. “Am I being ungrateful?” He asked his friend, wanting her honest opinion.

“I don’t think so.” Lydia said as her phone buzzed with a text from Parrish. The banshee checked her phone, a soft smile graced her lips before she quickly put the phone away.

Stiles eyed her suspiciously. “Parrish got you something really nice didn’t he?”

“What, no.” She said trying to be convincing.

“Go, go get your gift.” He said with a dramatic eye roll.

Lydia looked at Stiles with a mix of surprise and skepticism. “Are you sure? I can always get it later.”

He gave Lydia a reassuring smile.“No, go I’ll be fine, I got Dewey with me.” He said and Dewey barked happily as if he understood Stiles perfectly.

Later that night after spending the rest of the day with his father, Stiles and Dewey came home and confusion and surprise washed over the twenty one year old. The lights were down low and music filled his ears; Stiles recognized the song as “Runnin’ Home to You”, it was the song that played the first time he and Peter danced together.

**_[Flashback: 4 years ago]_ **

_ The pack was celebrating defeating a big bad, Allison and Kira had been put in charge of music. Everyone was having a good time, dancing, drinking and chatting; the overall atmosphere was light and joyful. _

_ Stiles, however, was sitting on the couch sipping a soda since he would be driving home. He was casually watching his friends, most of them had paired off into couples, but as for Stiles, he’d not found a significant other yet. He was starting to think that he’d be the last of his friends to start dating. _

_ “Not enjoying the party?” Peter asked as he sat next to Stiles and looked at him with a raised brow. “Oh please, it’s obvious with everyone being all couplely, rude if you ask me.” The werewolf said, taking a sip of his beer. _

_ Stiles snickered softly at that. “Really, since when do you care if something is rude?” _

_ The older man put a hand on his chest in mock offense. “Stiles, you wound me with your words. I’ll have you know that I am a man capable of feeling complex emotions.” A soft smile spread over Peter’s lips when he noticed the playful way Stiles rolled his eyes. _

_ “Oh my apologies, I’m sure you are.” He chuckled. _

_ “Runnin’ Home to You”, a slow and romantic song started playing, and Peter smirked to himself before standing up and offering a hand to the younger male. Stiles looked confused at the gesture. _

_ “Stiles, may I have this dance?” Peter asked, and grinned when he saw that Stiles had begun blushing. “What do you say Stiles?” _

_ Agreeing to the dance, Stiles took Peter’s hand and was led out to the dance floor. Stiles’ blushed even more when he felt Peter’s strong arms wrap around his lean waist. He wrapped his arms around the werewolf’s neck and they swayed in rhythm with the song. _

_ As they danced, the pair locked eyes and they knew at that moment there was a connection between them. It was as if the rest of the world fell away and all that mattered was the two of them. Stiles and Peter wanted that feeling to last forever. _

**_[End flashback]_ **

Looking down, Stiles noticed there was a trail of tulips, his favorite flower; following the trail out to the apartment’s patio, Stiles found Peter waiting for him looking devilishly handsome wearing a smile and royal blue three piece suit. The patio was lit with candles, and on the table was a delicious smelling pasta dish.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Sweetheart.” Peter said as he took his boyfriend’s hands while Dewey trotted to the bedroom.

“What’s all this Wolfie?” Stiles asked while trying to keep himself from smiling, even though he could tell his heart was beating a million miles per hour.

“Well, I have been planning this for quite some time, and took some effort to hide from you.” Peter said with a grin, the man was clearly filled with a nervous excitement.

“Hide what?” Stiles giggled only for his eyes to go wide when Peter got down on one knee and pulled out a rose gold ring with three diamonds in the center. “Oh my god.” He whispered, he definitely wasn't expecting this today.

“Stiles Stilinski, will you make me the happiest werewolf in the world and marry me?” Peter asked as tears of joy filled both their eyes and Stiles smiled brightly.

“Yes! Yes! A zillion times yes!” The younger man cried out in pure, unfiltered happiness and Peter slid the ring onto his finger. 

The blue eyed werewolf swooped his now fiance up in a sweet and loving kiss, and it was like the rest of the world melted away and all that mattered was the two of them. Stiles and Peter wanted that feeling to last forever and they rejoiced in knowing that they would feel that way for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and please remember to be constructive and give your honest thoughts.


End file.
